Aprovechar el tiempo
by Tete93
Summary: Post: Una noche en el museo 3. Jedediah está celoso de Sir Lancelot, después de todo, el inglés tiene la atención de Octavius. Jed/Octavius. Slash


¡Mi primer fic en este fandom! Es una viñeta pequeñita para una pareja pequeñita.

Sucede después de _Una noche en el museo 3: El secreto de la tumba._

 **Disclaimer:** Nada de aquí es mío. Una noche en el museo pertenece a 20th Century Fox, Ingenious Film Partners, 1492 Pictures, 21 Laps Entertainment, Dune Entertainment y Sun Canada Productions, la tabla a Akhmenrah, Jedediah a Octavius.

 **Aprovechar el tiempo.**

Jedediah maldecía el día que el museo Londinense decidió prestar su exhibición al museo de Historia Natural de Nueva York. No negaría que estaba agradecido de la llegada de la tabla, feliz con la visita de Akhmenrah, extasiado que el museo volviera a la vida, aunque fuera por tiempo limitado. Su verdadero problema con los huéspedes temporales del museo es que entre ellos se encontraba Sir "Hipnóticos Ojos Azules".

Desde la llegada de Lancelot, Octavius le había dedicado toda su atención al caballero inglés. Bueno, eso no era exactamente cierto, la primera parte de la noche Octavius se la había pasado bailando con Jedediah. Alrededor de la media noche Jed se había descuidado solo un momento, y Octavius no había dudado con cambiarlo por ese abismado en traje de hojalata.

Ver a Octavius conversar con Sir Lancelot, le provocaba a Jedediah ganas de vomitar. Escuchó a Octavius reírse y el sonido le provocó malestar. Ese inglés estirado no tendría que hacerlo reír, solo Jed podía sacar carcajadas al romano. Sin Octavius, no tenía gracia bailar, y Jed no se quería quedar en la fiesta para ver al general romano hacer ojos de borrego a Lancelot. De forma que decidió retirarse de la fiesta, tomar el auto, conducir hasta una ventana lejana y sentarse a disfrutar de su miseria.

Le había tomado mucho tiempo admitirse a sí mismo que lo que sentía por Octavius iba más allá de una amistad. Que sus sentimientos eran esos que por su gente solo eran aceptados entre hombre y mujer. Si su pueblo supiera de sus sentimientos por Octavius, Jed perdería todo el respeto que le tenían. Después de un tiempo eso había dejado de importarle, estaba dispuesto a sacrificar mucho por estar con Octavius, aunque era obvio que el romano no correspondía sus sentimientos, ya que prefería pasar la noche conversando con Lancelot que bailando con Jedediah.

¿Cómo podía preferir a un inglés estirado sobre su mejor amigo? ¿Qué podía ver Octavius en él? Era un loco que se había intentado robar la tabla y creía que Camelot era real. Además no era guapo, la nariz le había quedado deforme después del incidente con la antorcha. ¿Acaso eran los ojos? Porque los ojos de Jed eran tan azules como los de ese abismado.

No sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo había pasado despotricando mentalmente contra Lancelot, pero por el color del cielo ya debía estar cerca el amanecer, cuando la voz de Octavius lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Jedediah. Amigo mío. ¿Te encuentras por aquí?

No tenía ganas de hablar con Octavius, pero respondió de igual manera.

—Aquí arriba compañero.

Octavius escaló la ventana, hasta que quedó al lado de Jedediah.

—Te he estado buscando por todo el museo. He tenido que caminar ya que tú tenías nuestro auto.

Jedediah casi se sentía culpable por hacer a Octavius caminar en tan inmenso museo. Pero recordaba a Octavius con Lancelot y se le pasaba la culpabilidad.

—Le hubieses pedido a tu jaño que te cargara. Después de todo es incluso un poco más alto que Gigantón, un par de pasos y llegas. Mejor que cualquier caballo– Soltó con algo de veneno.

Octavius lo miró confundido:

—¿Jaño?

—Jaño, novio. –Explico Jedediah —Sir "Hipnóticos Ojos Azules".

—Yo no tengo una relación romántica con Sir Lancelot. –Afirmó Octavius.

—Lo disimulas muy bien, conversando con él toda la noche. —Jedediah no quería sonar como una dama celosa, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Y debo admitir que he encontrado esa conversación muy provechosa— comentó el romano pensativo.

Jedediah no contestó, desvió la mirada al pedazo de cielo que dejaba ver la ventana, el comentario del romano le había dolido más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Octavius lo rompió.

—¿Estás molesto por algo?

Jedediah negó con la cabeza con vehemencia.

—No me mientas, te conozco bien —Pidió Octavius.

—Es solo que… —intentó explicar Jed, pero no sabía cómo expresar su molestia sin sonar como una doncella celosa. —La tabla estará aquí por tiempo limitado, y creí que aprovecharíamos el tiempo juntos. —" _sin Lancelo_ t" Jed omitió el final de esa oración.

—Lancelot me estaba diciendo algo similar…

—Entonces vete a aprovechar el tiempo con él. —Escupió Jedediah. Era increíble, él estaba aquí intentando tener una conversación civilizada con Octavius y este sacaba a colación a su jaño. — Si ac…

El resto de su oración fue cortada por los labios de Octavius sobre los suyos y su cerebro se desconectó. No le buscó lógica a la acción de Octavius, solo reaccionó. Aceptó los labios del romano en los suyos y lo besó de regreso con pasión, era una sensación que no tenía descripción, su corazón le latía con la velocidad de un caballo desbocado.

Sus manos se sentían torpes y no sabía cómo acomodarlas, era como si fuera la primera vez que besaba a alguien. En realidad lo era, después de todo, los recuerdos de las damas que había besado no eran realmente los suyos. Esos recuerdos pertenecían a un hombre muerto hace más de cien años, los suyos eran los de una miniatura que había dedicado los últimos cincuenta años a luchar con los romanos por la expansión de sus respectivos dioramas. Irónicamente ahora se sentía como si su corazón fuese a salir de su pecho por besar al líder de esos romanos.

Se vieron forzado a separarse por la falta de aire, Jed se sentía desorientado, como cuando se despierta de una buena siesta y uno no sabe ni que día es.

—Cuando dije que Lancelot me había hablado de aprovechar el tiempo, se refería a aprovechar el tiempo contigo. —Explico Octavius. —Pasó toda la noche hablando de su dama Guinevere, y como hay que aprovechar el tiempo con quienes amamos. Me insto a confesarte mis sentimientos, argumentando que la tabla estaría aquí por solo unas semanas y que deberíamos aprovechar el poco tiempo que tenemos.

Octavius tomó las manos del vaquero mientras el cerebro de Jedediah se reiniciaba como el Iphone de Larry.

—Jedediah, cuando salí de esa fiesta a buscarte, tenía planeado un discurso sobre mis sentimientos por ti —comenzó Octavius solemnemente —Pero en vista de que se acerca el amanecer, me veo obligado a resumirlo. Te amo. Te amo y me gustaría pasar contigo todo el tiempo del mundo. Y si unas pocas semanas es lo que la tabla estará acá, felizmente pasaré cada minuto de ese tiempo contigo.

Las palabras no salían de la boca de Jed, así que en lugar de responder con palabras puso sus manos en el cuello de Octavius y volvió a besarlo. Intentando condensar en ese beso, todo lo que no podía expresar con palabras, los sentimientos por su mejor amigo, como sonreía como idiota recordando los momentos con él, haber tomado su mano en el tejado en Londres, pensando que si iba a morir al menos sería sosteniendo la mano de Octavius. Lo besaba con entusiasmo, con sentimiento y Octavius lo besaba de la misma manera.

Estaban tan encerrados en su propio mundo, que no notaron los rayos de sol asomándose. McPhee los encontraría varias horas más tarde. Negaría con la cabeza y pensaría en la reprimenda que les daría informandoles sobre las estrictas políticas del museo sobre las demostraciones públicas de afecto.

El primer pensamiento de Jed cuando despertó la noche siguiente, es que agradecía el día que el museo Londinense decidió prestar su exhibición al museo de Historia Natural de Nueva York.

 **FIN**

 **Los reviews son amor.**

 **Besos**

 **Teté**


End file.
